


late nights

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, EVERYONE - Freeform, Exams, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Short One Shot, Studying, Tickle Fights, Tickling, everyone in naruto is gay guys, i love these two, i only write gay things wow, this is supppppeeerrrr short wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tenten and Sakura have their final high school exams coming up, and they have a lot of studying to do. The work isn't so hard, just as long as they're together.





	late nights

**Author's Note:**

> i love tenten and sakura so much they bother deserve the world and more.  
> i'm writing a sns fic rn but idk how i feel about it so i might not post.
> 
> no beta we die like men.

Sakura and Tenten had started studying what seemed like _years_ ago. They had gone through seven playlists of songs, eaten around three entire bags of potato chips, and gone to the bathroom at least twice each. Tenten was finishing up her fourth can of coca cola when she looked at the clock. It was already four A.M.! 

"Hey, Sakura.." she yawned, rubbing her face with her hands. "We should seriously get some sleep.. School starts in four hours, and I don't want either of us to fail after all of that studying we did just because we were tired." She looked up at Sakura, who just continued to sing along to the music she was playing under her breath, not even having noticed that Tenten had spoken.

Tenten walked over to her and slipped her arms around Sakura's waist, bringing her mouth to her ear. "Sakura." she whispered, her breath making the pink locks around Sakura's ear sway. "We should stop studying now, it's really late..."

Sakura looked toward the other girls and frowned. "But... I don't feel like I'm ready for the exams! I'm nervous, my mom will kill me if I fail..."

Tenten turned Sakura's face to her own and laid a kiss on her pink lips, pulling away only slightly and placing their foreheads together before she spoke. "Sakura," she said, almost chuckling to herself. "You're like, almost top of the class! If anyone should be worried about failing, it's me!" 

"Hmph... Your breath smells." Sakura teased before turning away from Tenten and putting a fake pout on her face, which she was only able to keep up for a couple seconds before the giggles started.

Tenten took advantage of the situation by tickling Sakura's stomach, which made the pink haired girl laugh even more. Before either of them knew it, they were both laughing hysterically, trying desperately to tickle each other. As soon at the giggles died down, Tenten placed a kiss on Sakura's flushed cheeks and grabbed her hand, leading her to the bed so they could cuddle and have sweet dreams before their stressful day of exams.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :3


End file.
